I'm Not a Perfect Person
by Beth Smith
Summary: In all his life, Harry Osborn has seen little but pain and heartache, all seemingly caused by his best friend. What will happen when he's given a chance to destroy the cause of his pain? And will he find someone who can heal his sorrows?
1. Demons and Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-man or any of the characters from the movies or comic books. I do own this story line, or at least part of it, since this is most likely what's gonna happen anyway...at least the first part...But anyways...I forgot to mention that James Franco is mine, so you guys just lay off!

**Author's Notes:** This takes place at the wnd of SM2, with Harry in the hidden room, holding the cylinder with the formula Norman gave him...This is my first Spidey fic, and if anyone who has me on Author Alert doesn't wanna read this, I don't care, you have to! J K! As I said, this is the first, so be nice, please! Constructive criticisme accepted and appreciated! Flames not so!

And to the 7h fans, I promise I will finish! I'm just behind, and trying to get in that kinda mood again...I hafta be in a mood to type a fic! And now I'm in a Spidey mood!

**Dedication: **To Jules, the Spider-Man fiend! When will you get to take MJ's place? =D

**Chapter 1: Demons and Decisions**

Harry Osborn was standing in his deceased father's lab, a glass cylinder in his left hand, and a terrifying green mask in his right. Sudden realization of all his father's secrets made his head spin and his heart ache. How could his dad keep such a terrible secret from his own son. How could Norman have become the Green Goblin? And how could Peter Parker, Harry's best friend, kill Harry's father? How could he? So what if he _was_ the Green Goblin? Couldn't Peter have _done_ something? He was _Spider-man_ for Pete's sake! He should've been able to _help _Norman...to _save_ Norman. Not to kill him.

But, no. Spider-man had to be a hero. Peter had to be popular. And killing the Green Goblin, who was Norman Osborn, Harry's father, was a great way to get the love of the world.

And now, Harry held in his hands the thing that could help him pay Peter back for always being the one Norman had like best. And the same thing was the only thing that could help him pay Spider-man back for killing Norman. This was going to be way easier than he'd ever imagined. He'd never thought of punishing Peter simply because Norman had liked him better. But now that he further knew that Peter was Spider-man, it only grated on his nerves to think of his father's obvious favor toward the young man. Not to mention that Harry's girlfirend Mary Jane Watson, had broken his heart because she loved Peter. Peter this...Peter that...And he couldn't take anymore. Peter was _so _smart... Peter was such a good kid... Peter read and understood Norman Osborn's research on nanotechnology...And Harry wasn't even sure he could spell nanotechnology. Why couldn't Peter have been Norman's son? And then, Harry could've been in Peter's place, happy, with Peter's sweet Aunt May, and with MJ.

Frankly, as close as he'd been to Peter before, now, all he could think about was making him pay for all the trouble he'd caused. This time, Harry was going to be the smart one. This time, he was going to be the center of attention. This time, it was going to be about him. This time, he was calling the shots. He was gonna be in the limelight. He was going to be stronger than his father or Spider-man had ever been.

Harry looked down at the green liguid in the cylinder, and though he knew what could happen to him if he used it, he made his decision. This was the only way to get his revenge. And he was willing to take his chances.

Thanks to information his dad had kept, Harry knew exactly where his dad's old lab was in the Oscorp building, and where the rebuilt chamber was. But there was one minor problem. He didn't know how to work the controls. He tore open one of the drawers in his dad's desk, scattering papers on the floor, desperate for the information he needed. And then, Bingo! There it was! And it was so detailed that an idiot, which Harry wasn't quite sure he wasn't, could do it.

He went inside, with a plan for how to operate the computers alone. He'd have to do things a little differently. He was going to do it on his own. He snapped the cylinder into place, and began to flip the appropriate switches. He entered the chamber quickly, lest he lose any of the precious vapors. He slammed the door, and lay down on the cold metal floor in the middle of the chamber. As the gasses began to cause immense changes in his body, he lost control of himself. He jerked and twitched as amazing amounts of pain tore through him. He'd never thought it would hurt this much. He thought he was going to die. And then it was over.

The chamber drained, and Harry lay there for 10 or 15 minutes, trying to regain his senses. Then, he stood up, and looked at the computer screens. One showed his body before the strength enhancers, and another showed it after. He looked down at his chest and arms and...he flatly couldn't believe it. His shirt was stretched out and too small, and it hadn't been before. He was glad that he had some at home that would still fit. He had to get home. Get into his clothes that would fit. And get ready to take his revenge on Peter Parker _and_ Spider-man!

**A/n: Hit that little purple button!**


	2. Sounds and Silence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-man or any of the characters from the movies or comic books. I do own this story line, or at least part of it, since this is most likely what's gonna happen anyway...at least the first part...But anyways...I forgot to mention that James Franco is mine, so you guys just lay off! Oh, yeah! By the way, the title for the story came from the Hoobastank song, "The Reason," and is the property of Dan Estrin and Doug Robb.

**Author's Notes:** This takes place at the end of SM2, with Harry in the hidden room, holding the cylinder with the formula Norman gave him...

**Thanks to all reviewers!!!! **

_Shannon!- I love you, lady! Thanks for reviewing, and you can tell me whatever you don't get on my LJ! I'll explain your freakin' ears off! D_

_Brunette- Thanks! I love Harry, and I think he's more misunderstood than evil. I wanted to show his insecure side, the side of him that always noticed that his dad favored Peter!_

_Jenny- Thanks! Here is the asked for update!_

_Slash-a-holic- Glad you like it, but sorry...There won't be any slash! Hope you still like!_

_DarkAngel-Thanks!_

_Lisa- Thanks! Your review was really sweet, and it was a major boost to my confidence, so thanks a million! I always felt sorry for Harry, I never hated him or was scared of him._

_Kari Anna-Thanks alot! Your review was very sweet, and thanks for the constructive criticism...I do that soooo much!_

_Jewel59- Thank you!_

**Chapter 2: Sounds and Silence**

The next morning, Harry woke up in a crumpled heap on the floor next to his bed in the apartment he shared with Peter. He pushed himself up and off the floor, amazed at how easy it was. He had almost forgotten the night before...when he'd discovered the truth. But a rush of bad, frightening, and simply irritating memories rushed to his head more painful than a rush of blood. He felt like letting himself collapse again and just keep sleeping. But he couldn't. He had to get up and get started planning his revenge.

His first thought was that Peter might be asleep in his room, which would make Harry's job all too easy. When he finally got to his feet, he grabbed his small pistol from his drawer and began sneaking up the stairs to Peter's room. As he walked, the memories made his head ache.

_Peter looked at Norman, "No thanks, I like to earn what I get."_

_Norman nodded. "I respect that," he said, sending a meaningful look Harry's way..._

He turned the nob silently, flung the door open wide, and aimed the gun where he knew Peter would be...

_"I read all your research on nanotechnology. Brilliant," Peter said, smiling._

_"And you understood it?" Norman asked, incredulously._

_"Um...yes sir, I wrote a paper on it."_

Peter wasn't there...and neither were his things. Harry muttered a few choice words, and looked angrily at the empty bed as if looking long enough would make Peter appear there so that he could be disposed of easily.

_Harry walked into Peter's aunt's hospital room with a bouquet of flowers. And there they were, Peter and MJ, holding hands. Harry's heart hit the floor with what felt like a resounding thud._

Harry couldn't really blame Peter. The night before, he'd woken up with Harry's gun in his face. Harry would have run away, too.

But he needed to get his hands on Peter. He _had_ to for his Dad's sake. He needed to do it for his own sake. He needed to win, to be on top of the game this one time. And he was going to.

But first, he had to disguise himself. He thought over a million different ways to do it before he decided to go back to his dad's place and check out the Green Goblin suit.

As he walked into the house, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. An evil cackle that terrified him. He knew that laugh. It sounded alot like the Green Goblin. And it also sounded alot like him. He looked into the house and pulled the pistol out of the pocket of his jacket. He aimed into the living room and yelled, "Hello?"

He was answered by another cackle that chilled his blood. "H...Hello?" he called again, fear making his voice quiver.

This time, the cackle voice answered, "Harry."

Harry ran his free hand through his curly blondish-brown hair and shook his head, trying to shake free from what he thought was just his mind playing tricks on him.

The voice spoke again, "Harry, I'm here to help you."

"Well, where the crap are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am inside you," the voice said, cackling yet again. "I was in your father, and now I'm inside you. I will give you the power to get rid of Peter Parker. I will destroy him. I will avenge your father through you."

Harry shook his head again, still not trusting his ears. The voice laughed again, and this time it made Harry angry. Everyone laughed at him. They always had. And the voice spoke again, "I'm still here, Harry Osborn."

Harry's heart was pounding as he looked around the room. "Look into the mirror," the voice said, seeming to taunt him. Which only made Harry angrier. He went into the livingroom and looked into the mirror. Suddenly, shock took over. He wasn't talking, but his reflection was. And it was the cackle voice coming from his mouth.

"See, Harry," it said, "I'm part of you now. And I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you get your revenge on Peter."

_"The Science Award," Norman said, nodding toward an award Peter held in his hands, along with his diploma. "Impressive."_

_Harry looked from his father to his friend, feeling his heart crushed yet again by his father's disapproval._

"Wh...what do you want me to do? I...I...uh..."

"You will do whatever I command," the voice said. "I am the power you need."

A sudden flash of conscience welled up inside of him. "I can't kill Peter," he whispered, shocked at the thought.

"You _can,_" the Goblin insisted. "And you will. Perhaps everyone will see then that New York...the whole world, is better off without Peter Parker and Spider-man."

"But Peter...he's my best friend. I can't...I can't kill my best friend."

"Best friend? What kind of best friend kills your father?"

"I know!" Harry said, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Now, Harry, GO! Go with the power I have given you! Go!"

Harry turned his back to the mirror and covered it with a blanket. He lay down on the sofa, and closed his eyes, hoping that the voices would go away. He took a long look around the room. He turned over, facing into the couch and hoping to sleep. The conversation with the Goblin had drained him. But the cackle of the Goblin kept breaking the silence.

Harry rose from the sofa and ran into his father's bedroom. Nothing had been touched since his father's death, and that meant one important thing to Harry. He knew exactly where to find his dad's stash of sleeping pills and his best whiskey, which he always kept hidden. He dug through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, then found the whiskey. He stuffed the two bottles into his pockets, and ran down the stairs and to his car. He drove back across town to his apartment. He got into the building and ran into his room slamming the door behind him. He had to sleep, but he couldn't. His conversation with the Goblin _had _drained him, but it had also left him feeling so afraid that he couldn't sleep. So he poured several pills into his hand and looked at them a long time before popping them into his mouth.

He uncapped the whiskey bottle and used the bitter liquid to chase the pills down. He crawled into his and pulled the blankets up, but only let himself lie down after he'd drained the bottle. He was going to have one heck of a hangover, but at that point, he didn't care.

Then, he just lay there until everything kicked in and he was so entirely drunk and stoned that staying awake was nearly impossible. But he found that not even an alcohol and drug induced sleep could keep the Goblin away. His terrible laughter haunted Harry's dreams.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
